


Ask for the 'black, grumpy man'

by SeeDe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Jack the Ripper DLC, M/M, Other, T for Ned's dirty mouth, and grumpy nurse Ned, concerned sis Evie, older Ned Wynert, poor Jacob needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: "Ms Frye?"In shock she turned around, hadn't been able to hear anyone follow her or the arriving of this newcomer. A gun pointed at her, but his owner already taking his hand of the trigger."Im sorry. Have we met before?"A barking laughter and he lifted his top head with his revolver. In the ill lit room his glasses gave a flash of the moonlight and the realization came to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little Fix-it for the lack of a certain grumpy thief in the DLC.  
> He surly would help Evie finding his dearest idiot.  
> Un beta-d like always -.-

  
Evie arrived at Jacobs. The rooms in disarray, blood on the floor and a strange smell in the air.  
"I hope it is not all yours brother."  
"Ms Frye?"  
In shock she turned around, hadn't been able to hear anyone follow her or the arriving of this newcomer. A gun pointed at her, but his owner already taking his hand of the trigger.  
"I was bloody right, every time. Freddie even summoned you from all the way across the world."  
The gentleman was dressed in a heavy black coat, his collar all the way up on his face and a top head hiding the rest. Black haired with the fine start of salt and pepper on the temples. The gun was the indicator of wealth, shining and an expansive model a perfect sister to his cane.  
"Im sorry. Have we met before?"

  
A barking laughter and he lifted his top head with his revolver. In the ill lit room his glasses gave a flash of the moonlight and the realization came to her. Answering her own question.  
"Of course. Mr Wynert my dearest apologies, it's been a long time and you favor a different style now, may I say."  
The second thing she noticed was the easy smile the thief seemed the have. She couldn't remember seeing him smile that bright in the past. Naturally she didn't saw him that much, Jacob insisted to make the visits and he was abnormal happy the go with their business. Word had spread around the city that no cargo was safe from the assassin.  
Surely they had stayed in close contact over the years.  
"I hope you could help me..."  
"I have to disappoint you Ms Frye. My searchings have been utterly unsuccessful, as yours I assume. One of my thieves alarmed me of your entering in Jacobs flat.  
He is missing, about a week now."  
"A week? Mr Abbeline spoke..."  
"To me at least. To be missing for our appointments is out of the ordinary, especially for him."  
'Especially for him' Evie knew that her brother was calmer now, if not conscientious. There has been some signs that the two of them have been close, but for Jacob to be reliable for meetings? A miracle indeed.

  
He was walking over to the window now, looking outside in the dirty farmyard.  
"It has to be this fucking madhouse kid. I told him on a daily basis ' that bloody lad is insane.' Could see it in his eyes, same as the others in this frican asylum."  
"Are you talking about Jack?"  
She had seen the picture and met Jack in India, he seemed to be a bright boy.  
"I fucking do!" Ned was angry now. Maybe frustrated over her answer and apparently defensiv sounding words. His accent and the swearing were enhancing with the second.  
"They wanted to institutionalise me once. Me!"  
Ned was standing in front of her now, about the same height as her. Seeing the fire in his eyes and the dark moons under it.  
"I saw the madness in there, bloody lunatics that they lock inside. Every thief that wants to be on my payroll, I inspect personally and if there is anything like that look in their eyes I put them down on the point."  
His hand reviled a cigarette and lit it. The smell of spicy tobacco filled the room, a refreshing of the hint she had earlier. He was here often, mostly in the corner with her brothers bed.  
"But that kid..." he continued.

  
"It was like a wolf waiting to slaughter the sheep around him."  
A dry chuckle and some loose ash.  
"No one want's to believe me and now, you got it.  
You gave the wolf some sharp as fuck claws."  
"I understand Mr Wynert. I'll correct this mistake and find my brother."  
"You better do Ms Frye, this city had more angst in the last week than in the last 20 years and I hope the habit of the Frye twins is still working."  
"Can I count on your assistance?"  
He took a last drag from his cigarette and put it back in his coat, no proof of his sojourn in this room, and tipped his head.  
"Expect nothing less Ms Frye. Ask any kid on the street for the 'black, grumpy man' in this order and I will come."  
A smile found its way to her face and the thief king smirked on his way to the door.  
"One had to take care of the kids wellbeing, after the Rooks turning."

 

* * *

  
Ned Wynert had a criminal empire in the shadows, if Evie wouldn't be occupied with Jack she would be very concerned about his influence. On every street corner was someone, fighting alongside her if she needed and vanishing afterwards with a mumbled 'regards from the black man'.  
Every sales man gifting her a knife or two should she ran out and every child seemed to look for her if she walks by. Yes, she would be very concerned.  
It was a great help nonetheless. She was looking for the papers with Jacks letters and she got all of their names with their places to be found. The rest was a walk on a Sunday.  
Time revealed the advantages of Ned's connections, Jacob must have had infinite trust in the American to allow him to become such a power in London.  
Evie would not be surprised if the queen herself would know the 'black man'.  
For all his power he was not able to find his dearest business partner or help said sister, he was just leaking the tools.  
Evie found Jacks massages and stumbled directly in the most hated place for the thief king, the asylum.

 

* * *

   
Jack was dead. The Ripper was dead and her brother was in her arms. His face swollen und at least a broken arm and rib.  
Abbeline would keep their secret but she had a feeling that he would not help them again. Not in the early future at least.  
For the time now that didn't mattered, Jacob was unresponsive, his eyes stayed shut, his limbs slack, his pulse weak and breathing shallow.  
"I believe we should get him out of here."  
Evie nodded and together with the inspector they dragged the assassin out.  
Just outside was an unmarked carriage parked and the policeman became suspicious.  
"What is this?" Begun his angry tone to one of the men.  
"No civilian..."  
"Mr Abbeline."  
Evie had seen the dark figure in the drivers seat, there was no wrong conclusion to whom send this carriage.  
With Jacob on her lap they drove off to an unknown destination, where Ned Wynert would welcome them.

 

* * *

   
"My thieves reported to me. Any changes?"  
The first words out of his mouth at her arrival. His head held high, cane in hand and heavy coat over his shoulders. He spoke like a true leader and maybe she was greatful for that moment.  
Her heart was broken, her baby bother was hurt and she could do nothing. His wounds were cleaned, bandaged as good as she could do with her limited arsenal and it didn't seem to make a difference.  
She had tried speaking to him and he had stirred for a blink but nothing more. Obviously an assassin was no nurse, nonetheless he always could make a joke about her serious face or silent work. Never he was silent, it felt to her like he was dead and would never tease her again.  
She must have zoomed out, next thing she was at a train station, Ned had a hand on her shoulder and two men nodded their goodbyes. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and the thief king stepped on the train.  
"Isn't she a beauty? I bought her from Jacob after he got the flat in whitechaple. Made some adjustments and redecorations, but he liked it all the same. Figured he would like to be in familiar surroundings when he wakes."  
It was an understatement. The train was as beautiful as it has been on the day Starrick had died. The wall leaked the papers with their marks but the rest was 1:1 their hideout from 20 years ago.  
They stepped over in the first wagon, that has been Evie's previous.  
This one was different, all of her things were gone, obviously and no animal heads on the wall, the bed was a bigger one and Jacob was tugged in it.  
A deep sign reached her ear and the thief put his hat and coat over the chair. Right, Ned didn't saw him jet after the horrors of Jack the Ripper. His dark hair was a bit longer when he run his fingers through it and his pale skin made the contrast to the dark bags under his eyes more noticeable.  
Ned Wynert was tired too.  
"I need a drink."

  
The statement could have been hers to make, she silently agreed.  
"Is the bar still in the back?"  
"Damn right! Still in the third wagon."  
Evie turned to fetch some strong whiskey.  
With two glasses and the bottle in hand, she was about to round the corner and give Ned his shot when his voice reached her ears.  
"He gave you a pretty bad right hock. Been a long time since your last fight in the ring and now, look who got the blue ones back."  
Ned had sat down next to Jacob. He was talking with such comfort like he did this a million times before.  
He lit a cigarette and puffed it out that the wagon was imbued with the smell of spice and baccy.  
Evie was about to ask if this cigarettes were special imported and if he could smoke outside, when Jacob flinched.  
He stirred and sniffed the scent in the air, his features softened when Ned chuckled and caressed his hair.  
"Like every bloody morning waking up from another shit nightmare."

  
Then his voice softened.  
"Open up. You are safe Jacob."  
"You bloody wanker. Not in the train Wynert."  
Jacobs voice was raspy and quiet, followed by a cough and hiss of pain.  
"Stop talking you idiot, your sister will hang me."  
There was the scratching sound of the water glass and some more coughing.  
"Heard her voice and Jacks mad talk in the asylum, she came back all the way for this old man. Is she all right?"  
"Can ask her yourself, she's just getting some drinks. And shut about your age, I'm older than you idiot."  
"And each year a bit more grumpy."  
"I mind my manners only if necessary and don't bother to try."  
There were shifting of fabric and disapproving noises from Mr Wynert but it quickly died again.  
"Don't try to decline a dying man his most seek comfort."  
"Stop the fussing or you'll find yourself dying."  
"Charming like no other."  
She found them later again. Jacob was sitting up with one arm draped over Ned's shoulders, his whole bodyweight seemed to lay on the smaller man. He was snoring softly with his head snuggled against Ned's neck.  
The thief sat stiff and cross-armed and had a deep crimson blush on his cheeks.


End file.
